The revenge heist
by The random fucker
Summary: What happens when after the Middleford fire incident? With a sole survivor by the name Elizabeth Middleford you follow the revenge she plans on a certain duo.


**This chapter was co-written by Woooimmafox1305 and I don't own kuroshitsuji so flop off copyright act man/lady.**

**Lizzy POV**

It was like any other normal day, me and big brother Edward was playing the overrated game call of duty black ops.

**_FLASHBACK 1 START_**

"No fair Edward! You always cheat when you play multiplayer on here. Always picking the better guns or camping!" I pouted explaining this for the 10th time.

"It's not cheating, it's skill little sis "He said poking my forehead before continuing "Maybe you just don't have the skill...or luck."

I slapped his fingers away and picked up the controller again

"I'll show you skill Eddie, just you wait till I kick your ass" I muttered

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME EDDIE" He shouted his attention away from the screen

"Target terminated" The game called a triumphant smile on my face

"You were saying big bro?" I rubbed in

Suddenly I was on the floor wrestling with my dumb blonde brother his hands pinning my hands to the floor, and I couldn't move.

"You asked for it Lizzy be prepared...to be TICKLED!" he exclaimed tickling my sides making me burst into giggles.

"st-sto-I-I give-I give up" I spoke in between laughter

**_Back to Lizzy POV in the present time_**

Back then it seemed like any other day that was until what happened at half past 1 in the morning.

**_FLASHBACK 1 END_**

**_FLASHBACK 2 START_**

I walked out of my brothers room at 10:00pm because we had just finished playing black ops so then I walked to my room. Making sure that mother and father didn't hear me sneaking into my room.

When I finally got to my room I softly opened the door and walked in closing the Mahoney oak door behind me. I laid in my bed and fell asleep.

**_Time skip_**

I woke up with a start from having a bad nightmare and looked down my whole bed sheet had a massive wet patch from me sweating. Deciding that I was thirsty I walked out into the hallway and set off to find the kitchen in the dark. I had to find the stairs and walk down step by step having to have good eyesight for in the dark to have a good footing on the stairs so I didn't fall down them.

When I finally got to the kitchen I got a glass and some water and drank it but spilling half of it all down me or on the floor because I was so tired I missed my mouth.

Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps from the living room I was unsure what it was so I ran up the stairs tripping along the way in to mamas and papas room. Shaking father up I told him what occurred with a grunt he told me to go back to my room as I was imagining it.

Realising that persisting was futile I rushed to Edwards's room knowing that he would believe me.

After I had told Edward what had happened he went down stairs o see if it was alright after a couple of minuets of not hearing anything I hear d a thunk after a couple more minuets I realized nothing was coming.

Soon after it thought that I heard light footsteps running past me, turning around I found no one there deciding that safety was best if I was with my parents I clumsily ran back to the master bedroom

I quickly opened the door to find the most horrific sight my parents lied there, eyes and mouths wide open a look of horror on their faces and to top it off blood was smeared on the wall reading "revenge." Walking up to the pair I closed their eyes and shut their mouths.

"Goodnight papa and mama have a safe trip" I said before running out to my room grabbing a vase and smashing it against the wooden cabinet making a weapon.

I got to my room and shut the door getting to the far end of the slightly big room my blanket next to me and the quick decision weapon.

Hearing two set of footsteps I put my guard up. The door slowly creeped open showing two figures one tall and the other slightly shorter than the first

"Well what do we have here? Another Middleford? "The tallest chuckled

"She looks around 9 or 10 so she's only little kid." The smaller one argued

"So she's still part of the family she deserves what she gets" The taller one growled pushing the smaller one slightly.

"That was her father's mistake we was only meant to target the father but instead we ended up killing most of the house hold! If she promises to keep quiet then were fine." The smaller one said louder this time shoving the taller one harder.

The taller shot round to look at me "you got a choice runt live or die which will it be?"

Shaking I struggled to speak "I-I-I..."

Grabbing me the tallest one growled making me drop the broken vase "come on kid I don't have time for this. Keep quiet or die right now. I'm a busy person you know."

Deciding with a foggy mind I meekly said "live"

Dropping me the tall male muttered the "right choice kid" and walked off.

Then the short male walked slowly up to me and grabbed my hand.

I could only see on h butlers face I saw a small smile.

"I'm guessing you saw your parents."

I nodded my head not able to speak.

Quietly he took me by the hand and led me downstairs.

Once outside he wrapped his coat around me to shield me from the cold winter air.

"Now honey do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Y-yes."

Giving a apologetic smile he patted my head

"You can keep the coat if you want but don't tell who it was from also stay here until the fire brigade comes." He said

"Fire brigade?" I questioned after I said that I noticed in the corner of my eye a light turning around I saw it.

My house.

It's on fire.

Turning back I saw the two running away the smaller waving

**-FLASHBACK 2 END_**

**_ELIZABETH POV_**

That's all I remembered from that day the fact that they killed my family and set fire to my house.

This is Elizabeth Middleford seeking revenge on the pair and a Middleford does not go down without fight.

**SOOOOO The first chapter... watch ya think? Good , bad or just boring... anyway if you want me to better this story then review , it helps.**


End file.
